


For the Love of Pens

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH compliant, Gen, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius loves pens</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Love of Pens

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant  
>  **Author’s Notes:** Tee hee…I’ve used some (very obvious) foreshadowing here…   
> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

Albus Severus Potter loved to watch his best friend write. It was so nice to see so much joy on the blonde’s face. He smiled to himself; it was a bit strange to him that something so simple pleased them both so much.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy loved to write. He’d always enjoyed it, but ever since his best friend had given him a pen he couldn’t help but enjoy it even more. He smiled to himself, looking at the simple muggle invention that pleased him so much.

Rose Maria Weasley watched her two best friends from across the room. They were so cute, simply enjoying being near each other. She thought it was a bit odd that Scorpius loved his pen so much, but it was even more odd that Albus loved just watching him. As the two boys smiled at the same time, Rose thought about their friendship. She was pretty sure that one day there would be something more there.


End file.
